


Tale of the Keepers: Ungolaran

by naasad



Series: Tale of the Keepers [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Elemental Magic, F/M, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Thranduil keeps a dangerous secret, and all Mirkwood pays the price.





	1. Prologue

_During the War of the Ring…_

Eagan strode hesitantly into Thranduil's study. "Milord?"

The king turned. "What is it?"

"There is… something you must know."

"Yes?"

Eagan took a deep breath. "My brother, Nilgon, and I – We are only half-Elven. Only Iluvatar knows how we are immortal."

"This I know."

"Did you know,  _Ara – Nin_ , that – that our mother was a… a human prostitute?"

Thranduil seemed greatly disturbed. "Yes, I did."

"If you know all this, do you know the village from which my mother came? I would like to perhaps find my father."

Thranduil nodded. "Ashton."

"Thank you, milord." Eagan turned to leave.

"Eagan, I – "

"Yes, lord?"

Thranduil sighed heavily. "I wish you luck."


	2. Chapter 1

Thunder roared as lightning split the weeping skies. The ground trembled and sparks rained on the people's heads.

The Gondorians cheered.

Legolas shook his head as he floated back to earth. "The Keepers were made for more than this, you know."

Ruin cast him a disapproving glance as she silenced the torches with a wave of her hand.

Gimli chuckled. "Not enough excitement for you, laddie?"'

Legolas shrugged. "I guess my life is on display enough as the Nando prince that I don't like this very much. I'd rather be behind the scenes killing orcs."

Ruin shook her head. "You'd rather war?"

"No! But the Dunedain still hunt orc packs!"

Eowyn slowly walked towards them. "What's going on?"

"Legolas wants to fight orcs," Gimli said in mock exasperation.

"So do I."

Legolas shook his head. "Not yet,  _Melleth_ , not yet."

"Lighten up, Legolas, before our child is born. Unless you want to be like your father is now…"

"Legolas!"

Legolas sighed. "Speak of the Nameless…"

Thranduil rushed to his son. "That was marvelous!"

"Thank you, A – "

"But are you sure it's exactly safe? Remember what happened last time?"

"Yes! And I swear I will never hit myself with lightning ever again!"

"But what if you do it accidentally?"

Eowyn chuckled. "Come on, Gimli, Ruin. Good luck, Legolas?"

Legolas groaned.  _"Kill me now. Please."_

The winds near him stirred.  _"Shall we send him away?"_

" _Not yet."_

"Where is King Thranduil? Where is Prince Legolas?"

Legolas looked up to see an Elven rider approaching, garbed in Eryn Lasgalen armor. "Father."

"I see." Thranduil made his way to the rider. " _Ai_ ,  _mellon_ , Alquagon! What has happened?"

Legolas drew closer to see that the captain of the guard held his arm over his chest, staunching the flow of blood from a wound.

Alquagon reined his horse in. "Spiders! Led by one of our own! Yrndaerond is lost, and the people have been attacked by orcs not far from here. Nilgon defends them."

Legolas shot into the sky. "Battle! Battle on the road! We fight orcs!" Gathering the winds, he flew to the site of the battle.

The large party of Elves was beset on all sides by orcs. Nilgon led the fighting force valiantly, but they were severely outnumbered.

Legolas snarled as two orcs drew closer to a group of escaped Elflings. Reaching down with invisible fingers, he ripped the air from their lungs. Even as those collapsed, he landed near Nilgon and raised his hands in a sudden burst of anger. All orcs were lifted above Elven heads and carried off to Orodruin.

Nilgon leaned against his sword, exhausted and wounded. "Le – Legolas?"

"Yes. I take it Father didn't tell you about my gift?"

"He probably did. I was just… glad you were alive."

Cirel rushed up. "Nilgon, sit down. Your wounds need tending."

Nilgon nodded as he pretty much collapsed into a sitting position.

Legolas looked around for his other friend. "Where is Eagan?"

Cirel looked up cautiously. "Eagan is the new king of Mirkwood."

"Ungolaran, he calls himself," Nilgon gasped. "Said it was… his right."

Legolas turned away, troubled. "Rest, Nilgon. The people are safe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melleth = love (as an endearment)
> 
> Ai, Mellon, Alquagon = Hail, friend, Alquagon
> 
> Yrndaerond = Hall of Great Trees (my name for the Halls of the Elvenking)


	3. Chapter 2

"I don't understand." Aragorn sighed as he took in Legolas' report. "How is Nilgon?"

"He'll be fine. I'm more concerned about our people's home." Legolas shook his head. "Yrndaerond has always the Nandor's refuge, but now no Elf can step foot into Eryn Lasgalen! It's a country of spiders, ruled by a phony king!"

"Now that's what I don't understand."

"What?"

"You said you remembered Eagan as a simple, rational being, and according to Nilgon, he's claiming it's his right to rule. Why?"

Legolas fell silent. "I don't know. Perhaps my father does. Any right would have to have come through him or my grandfather."

"Speak with him?"

Legolas nodded.

"Good." Aragorn sighed again. "I've been doing some research on the Keepers. Elladan and Elrohir have been helping by searching Elrond's library."

"What have you found?"

"Something interesting. And something foreboding."

"Let's hear them both."

Aragorn nodded. "Elladan and Elrohir found a manuscript that refers to the Keepers as 'sleeping Valar', of them as beings from Iluvatar's realm but unaware of it."

"That makes more sense of some things I heard in Aman. Did they send you the manuscript?"

"A meticulous copy. I'll have it sent to you later tonight."

" _Hannon – le_. And the foreboding?"

"A prophecy of some sort. It talks about a sacrifice for peace to reign. Here..."

Legolas took the proffered document and read.

_A king in the eaves_

_Drives out the rightful ruler_

_No one left to hear the screams_

_The noise of spiders_

_Blood is asked, blood will be paid_

_Wind, river, earth, flame, who will choose?_

_Who will step up to end the reign of terror?_

"This – " Legolas shook his head.

Aragorn nodded. "I know."

"No, you don't. I've been doing some research myself. If one of the Keepers dies, the world is thrown out of balance. Arda ends."

"And before Eowyn was born? There were only three, then. Before Gimli, two. Before you, one. Before Ruin, none. Who do you suppose kept the world in balance, then?"

"Iluvatar."

"Then maybe Iluvatar will do so again."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then you might want to discuss this amongst yourselves."

Legolas decided to walk to the Silvan encampment.  _"I can't let Eowyn make the sacrifice. Or Gimli. Or even Ruin. And neither Gimli nor Eowyn will let me…"_

The winds stirred.  _"We do not know prophecy. The future is always changing. Blown here, blown there, beings make their own paths, and Iluvatar's will is a forest."_

A familiar rhythm caused Legolas to look up. Rovailros had perched himself above the gates of Minas Tirith.  _"Do you bring news?"_

Rovailros dipped his head.  _"Your sire is greatly agitated, muttering something about dams and foals…"_

" _I'd better meet with him. Then with the other Keepers…"_  Legolas sighed.  _"It seems true that great gifts at times come disguised as great burdens."_

The winds wreathed around him soothingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannon – le = Thank you


	4. Chapter 3

Thranduil paced back and forth, chewing his nails ragged.

"Ada?"

He jumped. "Legolas!"

The Windkeeper nodded. "Rovailros said you were troubled. What's wrong?"

"Well… worried for the people, I guess."

Legolas regarded his father sagely.  _"Do you know what he's hiding?"_

A small breeze moved around the room.  _"He is greatly distraught."_

" _Yes."_

" _I see no cause."_

" _Only the effects."_

" _Indeed."_

Legolas sighed. "We're all worried for the people. I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Eagan has always been a rational person, not given to fancies and fantasies, very much ground in reality. So why is he claiming the right to rule?"

Thranduil shook his head. "I do not know. And that is the truth."

"Is it?"

The king suddenly became very nervous.

"Father, I need to know."

"Some things are better left in the dark,  _tithen_   _laeglas_."

"But everything eventually sees the light."

Thranduil sighed and bowed his head.

"I'm taking Gimli and Ruin at dawn to see what can be done. Anything you can tell me would be most useful." Legolas walked away, out into the camp.

"Alagos!" Ruin called from behind him. "Why not Ascarnen? We are four, not three."

Legolas nodded. "Nor are we five."

"You're afraid."

"Shouldn't I be? But you're right, we need to talk."

"At the Tooth. I'll find Glamrencil."

The Witch's Tooth was a strange landmark, made of black stone, that had sprouted from the ground in the exact spot where the Witch King of Angmar fell. An evil radiated from it so that, although the Keepers and the unborn child were protected, no other being would come near it. It was the site of most meeting of the Keepers.

Soon the four were gathered. "What is it laddie?" Gimli asked.

Legolas sighed. Aragorn found another prophecy concerning us. It speaks of a time when spiders rule the forest and the Keepers – one of us – must pay a blood sacrifice to end it."

"But your research…" Eowyn let that thought trail off.

"Exactly."

Ruin pursed her lips in thought. "It doesn't say if one of us dies, Arda ends."

"What?"

"No, she's right." Eowyn snapped her fingers. "It says if one of us leaves Arda, the world ends. You and Gimli, at least at first, don't leave Arda when you die."

Legolas shrugged. "Alright, I can die again," he joked, then yelped as Eowyn smacked his arm. "What was that for?"

Eowyn's only response was a glare.

"You'd rather Gimli die?"

"I didn't say that."

Gimli cleared his throat. "The fact remains, lad and lasses, only Aule knows who will die."

"It asks 'Who will choose?'"

Legolas nodded. "In any case, Ruin, Gimli, I want you two to accompany me scouting out Eryn Lasgalen at dawn."

"Why not me?" Eowyn demanded.

"Because I love you too much. You can come later."

"When the threat is gone?"

"Eowyn, we'll talk later. Gimli? Ruin?"

Gimli pretended to give it some thought. "I haven't tried my axe on spiders before… aye, I'll come with you, laddie."

Ruin nodded. "You know my answer."

Eowyn seethed silently as the three made plans.


	5. Chapter 4

"Are we going to talk about it now?"

Legolas sighed as he sat next to his wife on their bed. "It's too dangerous."

Eowyn shook her head and began unbraiding his hair. "And facing a Nazgul isn't? Hm?"

"How's your arm?"

"Legolas!"

"I mean it."

Eowyn sighed. "Still goes numb from time to time."

"And isn't that your sword arm? Thank you."

Eowyn nodded and sat back. "Yes, it is… But Ruin's teaching me to fight with my element and only my hands and feet."

"I know."

"It was supposed to be a surprise."

"It's not anymore, either way." Legolas shed his shirt. "You're not experienced enough."

"Isn't that her call?"

"I've been doing the same thing for three and a half hundred years. And I'm your husband."

"So now you're playing that! You haven't done that once in the five years we've been married!"

Legolas sighed. "I'm worried for you. Both you and our son."

Eowyn smiled. "What makes you think it's a boy?"

"That is what Ruin told you, isn't it?"

"Is nothing a secret from you?"

"Eh… Father seems quite capable of keeping things hidden."

"What's wrong?"

"He's… unsettled. He won't say why, and the winds can't find anything." Legolas laid back on the pillows. "I don't know what to do, other than ask Cirel to keep an eye on him."

"Cirel?"

"Another friend of mine. He's the stablemaster and a healer. He's also the son of one of the Elves who aided us at Helm's Deep."

"Which one?"

Legolas only shook his head. "And he has a better sense of intuition than most. I'll probably leave a wind as a messenger, too."

"But not to look after me, right?"

"No, that's why the guards are here."

"Right." Eowyn laid next to her husband. "I forgot that I can't take care of myself."

"I didn't say that."

"No, of course you didn't."

" _Erynloth_ –  _nin_ , listen to me." Legolas rolled on his side and tilted Eowyn's chin so she faced him. "I have no doubt that you are more than capable of defending not only yourself and our child, but the entire camp also. However, I love you too much to take the slightest risk that you get hurt: to send you to the front lines and see you almost dead. Again."

Eowyn shook her head. "Legolas, we're Keepers. Risking our lives to protect others is our responsibility. All four of us. One of these days, you'll have to accept that."

"Well. I have all eternity to think about it."

"You know that may not be true."


	6. Chapter 5

Legolas gazed over the forest below. "I don't get how he could do this to our home."

Gimli closed his eyes, feeling sick. "Just. Get. Me. Down."

"Alright, alright." Legolas stroked Rovailros' mane. "Take us to the ground, my friend. Just outside the forest."

Rovailros snorted in reply and flew down to where Ruin waited.

Gimli hastily slid to the muddy ground and buried his hands in it.

"What does it tell you?"

"There are fifty spiders all told, but then there are egg sacs in the Elvenking's halls. Eagan does not stray from there. What do the trees tell you?"

"They're smothered by webs, but those are vulnerable to heat. There are about ten spiders presently in our way."

Ruin nodded. "Let me go first."

"Please try not to burn down the forest."

"Of course not."

The three had gone no further than ten feet past the treeline when they encountered their first web. Ruin approached it cautiously, then she held up her hands – already glowing with heat – and touched it. It dissolved instantly with an acrid smell. "Legolas," she called softly. "Do you have an arrow nocked?"

Legolas sighted down the road and released an arrow into the gloom. He was rewarded with a gruesome squelch. "Straight to the brain. Can't get much better than that."

"Remind me to congratulate you later." Ruin pressed forward, reaching out with all her senses. Very soon, another web blocked their path. Once again, she was wary, looking and listening for any sign that there was a spider on the other side. She reached up to touch the web just as it imploded. "Legolas!" she shouted as she rolled out of the way.

The spider screeched and charged the Elf-Prince.

Legolas smiled and shot the spider in the eye, then he whirled around and loosed two arrows in quick succession. Two more screeches sounded.

"Duck!" Gimli rose on a pillar of earth and lopped off the head of a spider above.

Ruin roared and a bright light bathed the road ahead.

Legolas stood as Gimli shrank and shot a spider that was had been waiting, then another sneaking up on Ruin. He bent backwards as one spider swung its poisonous stinger at his chest and shot it in the brain. As it fell between him and Ruin, he winked at her. "It's later."

"Legolas!"

Legolas gasped as another spider's stinger erupted through his chest. He fell to the ground, moaning in pain. He dimly heard Ruin and Gimli screaming.

"Gimli, get him out of here!"

Gimli lifted his friend over his shoulder and ran for the treeline. A spider dropped in front of him, but it ran away screaming when a ball of fire buried itself in its abdomen.

None too soon, a panting dwarf and woman and a half-dead Elf emerged from Mirkwood forest and collapsed on the rocks. Legolas whimpered as he hit the ground. Ruin slowly crawled to a nearby pool, exhausted. "Get him in the water. It'll help… draw the poison out."

"You alright, lass?"

"Doesn't matter. I'll live. He might not."

Gimli nodded and dragged Legolas into the water, which came up to the Dwarf's waist.

Half-conscious, Legolas screamed as the water soaked his wound.

Ruin waded out and splashed water onto Legolas' chest. "Ascarnen should've come. She could ask the water to bond to the venom; it would make this process much more – Ah! – sure."

"Sit down, and tell me where you're hurt," Gimli ordered. "Then we'll have to take him to her."

"How?" Ruin sat down and gestured to her shoulder. "He doesn't have much time."

Rovailros neighed from the shore of the pool and the winds rushed in to lift Legolas. The Elf Prince gasped and groaned in pain as he was draped over his steed's back. Rovailros looked to the other two Keepers.

Ruin nodded. "Godspeed, friend. We will follow on foot."


	7. Chapter 6

Legolas awoke back in the Silvan camp, his chest tightly bound. Eowyn sat beside him, but a curtain of hair shielded her face from view. "Hey."

Eowyn looked up hopefully. "Hey. I thought you'd never wake up fully."

"Fully?"

"You woke up once before, long enough to scream about a spider in here. The regular-size type."

"What happened to me?"

"Spider venom. When Rovailros brought you in, Cirel thought you were dead. Your father locked himself away, and I nearly fainted."

Legolas nodded. "Ruin and Gimli?"

"Gimli will be back from lunch soon. Ruin's training."

"How long was I out?"

"Five days. The winds have been pretty restless; the people, too."

"Eh, Silvans were made for the trees. Camping out on the Pelennor isn't exactly ideal."

Eowyn smiled, then leaned down and kissed Legolas. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Is he awake?" Gimli walked into the tent.

Legolas made a face. "Awake enough to smell the Dorwinian wine on your beard. Don't the cooks know not to give you the heavy drink?"

Gimli belched loudly. "They didn't exactly give it to me."

Eowyn and Legolas shared a look.

The winds rushed in.  _"Sulgarthpen! Sulgarthpen! Are you well?"_

" _Well enough. Ascarnen said you were restless. You weren't causing trouble were you?"_

" _We- Well, that is – We toyed with the fat Elf that makes the food."_

" _What else?"_

" _We kept an eye on your father for you as you asked."_

" _What did you discover?"_

" _Nothing."_

Legolas sighed and turned back to Eowyn and Gimli. "Eagan?"

"Nothing," Eowyn reported. "It seems all he wanted was the throne of Mirkwood. If he's not going to do anything else, why not let him have it?"

"Have you ever lost your home, lass?" Gimli asked. "No, you haven't. The Uruk-Hai never touched Edoras, and they never found you in Aglarond, either. So trust me when I tell you that if Rohan had been lost, you'd do anything to get it back."

Eowyn fell silent.

"Is he up?" Nilgon burst in.

"Yes," Legolas called.

"Thranduil is just behind me. He wants to speak with the two of us alone."


	8. Chapter 7

In a word, the Elvenking looked haggard. His nails were chewed to the quick; his hair was matted and dirty; his eyes were dull, only pronounced by the dark circles beneath. Perhaps a better word was haunted. He looked like he was fading, and Legolas could tell by Nilgon's face that was indeed a concern.

Thranduil sat at the foot of his son's bed, and Nilgon now occupied Eowyn's chair. There seemed to be an intense internal struggle within the former before he finally spoke. "I am evil."

Legolas was shocked. "Father, everyone has their faults, that doesn't necessarily make them – "

"No, Legolas, I am evil. Hear me out." Thranduil took a deep breath. "There are certain sins that cannot be forgiven. Harming children is one you know all too well, tithen laeglas." Legolas opened his mouth to say something, but Thranduil continued. "Another – Another that… you are not so familiar with would be unfaithfulness… to one's spouse."

Nilgon shook his head. "I don't understand why I am here, sire. If you're looking for reconciliation with your son, then Cirel should – "

"Tell Legolas what you are."

"I – What?"

"Tell him."

"Sire…"

"That's an order."

Nilgon took a deep breath. "Okay… Eagan and I – we're only half-Elven. We have no idea how we're immortal, or even who our father is, because our mother was a human – " Nilgon broke off, staring at Thranduil, who sat with his head bowed in shame.

"Yes?" Legolas asked.

"She was a prostitute," Nilgon whispered meaningfully, still looking at Thranduil.

The King nodded. "Yes. I'm your father. And it was me who left you and your brother in the bushes for that couple to find."

Nilgon stammered for words, but all he could say was, "I need a moment." He stumbled away.

Legolas turned to his father. "I read in a manuscript Aragorn gave me that the Keepers are sleeping Valar."

Thranduil nodded.

"I have met the Valar. I don't think they would entrust one of their own to an evil person. Look at me, Father."

Painfully slowly, Thranduil locked eyes with his son.

"I am living proof that whatever sins you have committed have been forgiven."

Thranduil smiled sadly. "The one forgiveness I can't receive is Elfin's." He began to weep. "You have too much goodness in you not to forgive, Legolas. I used to attribute that to her, but what if I am wrong?"

"I don't think you are."

Nilgon walked back into the tent, then. "What – What was my mother's name?"

"Shewarg," Thranduil answered carefully.

"You didn't love her?"

"No. But I love all my sons. I can't tell you how happy I was when I saw they were all… getting along."

Legolas and Nilgon laughed.

With a sigh of amusement, Nilgon was the first to compose himself. "So it all boils down to this: Eagan's claim to the throne is legitimate by Elven law, but he's intent on ruling at the expense of the people."

"Wait." Legolas wiped away tears of merriment. "How did Eagan find out?"

Thranduil shook his head. "He did ask during the War for a leave of absence to go to his mother's village and try to find out who she was and who his – who I was, I guess. It appears he was successful."

"I see. Nilgon?"

Nilgon nodded. "My theory is that he feels robbed, so he turned to the only others he felt were being cheated in some way in Mirkwood: the spiders. So, what if he was given his own small kingdom within Eryn Lasgalen borders, big enough for him and his spiders?"

"No, if he wants Father's throne, he'll settle for nothing else." Legolas sighed. "There's just no way around it, Nilgon."

"Well, then, the next time the Keepers go, I'm coming, too."


	9. Chapter 8

It happened in the middle of the night. Legolas and Eowyn were sleeping when a strong wind blew in Legolas' face.  _"What is it?"_

" _Intruders have killed the guards."_

Legolas sat up quickly, then grunted as his chest gave him a sharp reminder that he was still wounded.

Eowyn awoke. "What's wrong?"

"Intruders. I'm going to take care of them."

"You're sure?"

"Yes." Legolas grabbed his shirt and weapons, donning them as he snuck out of the encampment. The guards were strung fifty feet from the perimeter; close enough to shout, far enough to safely eliminate threats. Legolas took about ten paces outside the perimeter before he froze.

The winds blew all around him.  _"Get up! Flee at the very least!"_

But Legolas could not move. He was paralyzed at the sight of ten giant spiders almost on top of him.

Suddenly, there was a shout, and two spiders disappeared into the bowels of the earth. The rest soon followed.

Gimli slung Legolas over his shoulders. "Come on, lad, before the others come. It seems the eggs hatched."

Legolas nodded, coming out of his paralysis. "Eowyn?"

"Flooding the Pelennor while smashing spiders."

"I have to go help her!"

"Not after you froze like that. You'd be more of a hindrance than a help."

Legolas stumbled away. "You don't understand. She's my wife, and the mother of my child." He ran through the camp, following the sound of screeching spiders. He nocked an arrow, took a breath, and gave himself over to the mindset of a warrior. React and Adapt. Then he rushed out into the open, killing half a dozen spiders as he went. He saw Eowyn and fought his way to her side.

"You're going to get very wet if you stay here."

"I'm going to get very dead if I don't."

"Hiding behind a woman now?"

"Looking for a distraction. If it weren't for Gimli, I'd be dinner by now. Or is it breakfast?"

Eowyn smiled. "Eighteen."

"What?"

"I've killed eighteen so far."

"Oh. Twenty."

" _Baruk Khazad_!  _Khazad ai-menu_!" Gimli trotted up. "Thirteen."

Legolas grinned and shot two spiders through with one arrow. The winds leapt up and carried the arrow back to him through three more. "Twenty-five."

And so it went throughout the battle, until the spiders suddenly disappeared.

"Ha!" Gimli spat after the retreating arachnids. "That's what you get for messing with the Keepers!"

"Legolas!" Cirel rushed to his prince. "One speaks Westron! Come quickly, you need to hear this!"

The spider lay on its back, missing three legs, and thrashing wildly. "Exterminate filth," it muttered. "Lose contamination. End Elves!"

Legolas approached the scene carefully, obviously fighting his newfound arachnophobia.

The spider noticed and it began to sing. "Fraidy Elf, fraidy Elf, got stabbed through by spider! Fraidy Elf, fraidy Elf, he's got no place to hide!"

Ruin glanced at Thranduil, fire in her hand. "Now?"

The Elf-King shook his head and crouched beside the spider. "Who sent you?"

The spider waved its remaining legs about even more animatedly. "Ooh, the king! The king! Bow to the king!"

"Was it Eagan?"

The spider fell silent.

"What's he planning next?"

"All fall down, all fall down in fire. He's got a ring, a ring, a ring around the forest. All fall down!"

"He's planning to burn down the forest?"

The spider cackled. "Trees be left. Elves not."

Thranduil nodded to Ruin, then turned to Elmorri. "Move the people into Minas Tirith. Explain to the King what has happened. Legolas?"

Legolas looked away as the spider burnt. "We'll leave after breakfast."

Thranduil nodded. "And this time, I will come."


	10. Chapter 9

Eowyn could not find a comfortable position on nature's floor. In the past, it would not at all have been difficult, but now she was nearly seven months pregnant and spoiled by down mattresses. She sighed and stared at the stars. " _Iluvatar_ ," she whispered in the water's tongue, " _protect my family_."

Soon, sleep overcame her.

Eowyn slowly opened her eyes to find herself laying in some sort of shack. The slow buzz of a potter's wheel reached her ears, and when she sat up, she saw the potter himself. He was like no other. "Eru," she gasped, bowing.

Iluvatar smiled. "Come close, child. See my creation."

Eowyn stepped carefully – reverently – toward the wheel to see what distinctly looked like a healthy baby boy, curled up inside his mother's womb.

"This is your son, but remember that he is mine, too. I watch out for my children. Even now, I am sending you a helper for the future."

"Milord?" Eowyn asked hesitantly. "Are all beings your children?"

Iluvatar gently turned her to face him. "Yes, child."

"Even the orcs and spiders?"

"Even they, though they have greatly lost their way. My deepest wish is that all my children might find the way back to me."

Eowyn woke then and looked beside her to see Legolas still asleep. She glanced across the fire and saw that Gimli still snored on and Ruin had wandered away, presumably on watch. A mewling came from the river bank. "Legolas."

Legolas startled awake. "What is it?"

"I think there's a baby in the rushes."

"Why would – " Legolas stood up to check. "Where are my father and Nilgon?" He glanced around twice before moving to the water's edge. "Oh." Eowyn heard him say. "It's not exactly a baby…"

"Legolas?"

"Ouch! It bit me!"

Gimli jumped to his feet, blinking sleep from weary eyes. "What? Who?"

"Legolas?" Eowyn called.

"I'm fine. It's some sort of hatchling. Come see, it won't let me carry it."

Eowyn rolled on her side and rose with much effort. She walked to where Legolas squatted in the rushes, Gimli close behind. "Oh."

It was a strange little creature, about the length of a forearm. It stood on webbed hind feet and waved two dolphin-like flippers about, which were tipped with one tiny claw each. Its head was rather collie-ish, though – like the rest of its body – it was covered in blue, green, and gray iridescent scales. Its tale was like an otter's, and its body was long, and its teeth were like needles. Just behind it lay the remains of a mossy green shell.

"Oh," Eowyn said again.

Legolas watched carefully as she reached down to touch the thing. To his surprise, it snuggled against her hand. "Eowyn?"

"It's okay. Her name is Mirduin, and she's a river dragon hatchling." Eowyn smiled with joy as Mirduin clambered onto her shoulder and draped around her neck. "Eru keeps his promises."

Legolas and Gimli shared a look just as Nilgon and Thranduil ran up. "What happened?" the Elvenking asked.

Nilgon's hands reached for his twins swords. "We heard Legolas' scream."

"I did not scream." Legolas tried to glare condescendingly.

"No," Gimli agreed. "You yelped. Where's Ruin?"

"Here." A dripping Flamekeeper pulled herself out of the river. "Eagan sent an orc pack to Minas Tirith that passed on the other side of the river last night. We need to move."

Thranduil looked to Nilgon. "Are you sure – "

"Yes."

"Legolas?"

"I have to."

"And the spiders?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. There's not much we can do beforehand anyway."


	11. Chapter 10

Legolas took several deep breaths as the others filed into the forest ahead of him. The group moved ahead several paces before Gimli looked back. "Are you alright, lad?"

Legolas sighed and nodded slowly. "I'll be fine."

As they moved on, Thranduil dropped back to walk beside Legolas. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For causing all this."

"Ada, you don't know how many times I've lamented being an only child. The fault lies with Eagan and his reaction. No one is blaming you."

Thranduil sighed. "It's not only that, tithen laeglas. I have never treated you as I should – "

"But you're trying now, and that's what matters."

"Legolas, please – "

"Ada, you're talking like you expect to die here. Now that would be truly unforgivable," Legolas joked.

Thranduil glanced up at the trees. "I suppose it's just a sense of foreboding. The woodsmen are right to call this place Mirkwood again."

Legolas nodded.

" _To your right."_

"Ada, duck." Legolas released an arrow into the gloom, over Thranduil's head.

The other three Keepers and Nilgon looked back, weapons at the ready; Thranduil drew his sword silently. Nearly a full minute passed with no sign. Legolas was about to send a wind to investigate, when the forest came alive with spiders.

Two charged Thranduil, but he decapitated one and stabbed the other through. He fought his way into deeper brush where he had the advantage.

One spider pinned Ruin against a tree, but she shoved a fireball down its throat and watched as it burned from the inside out. She spun a shield of white flame as three others shot webbing at her.

Gimli hacked away, first at legs, then at heads; even as he summoned fists of earth to squash the spiders.

Legolas winced as black blood splattered across his face. He leapt over a trio of spiders and shot three arrows at random, which the winds carried straight to the spider's brains.

He landed next to Nilgon and the two fought back-to-back. Legolas whirled his knives in front of him, ad Nilgon wielded his swords with deadly accuracy.

A larger spider broke the brothers' circle only to be ripped apart by a tidal wave. Eowyn recalled the water and used it as a whip until she had practically built a wall for herself of spider corpses.

They fought long and hard, but once again the spiders retreated before the battle was decided. Legolas looked around and fell to his knees, feeling light-headed.

"200," Nilgon estimated. "By Eru, where did he find all these spiders?"

Legolas glanced over his companions with relief and leaned into Eowyn, who had come behind him. Suddenly, he bolted to his feet.  _"Where is my father?"_

" _Come."_  A light breeze led him to a small clearing where two spiders quarreled over something in the grass.

Legolas shot the two and lifted Thranduil into a sitting position. "Ada."

Thranduil smiled with relief. "Oh, good. I thought I was going to die as dinner for those two."

"You're not going to die, Ada."

"I'm afraid so. You'll have to forgive the unforgivable."

"I was joking. You're still not going to die."

"Legolas," Thranduil said softly. "I'm proud of you. You'll make a good king." His head lolled back, and he took his last breath.

Legolas laid his father's body in the grass, closed his eyes, and put his sword in his hands. He sat there as silent tears ran down his face.

The rest came then. "No!" Nilgon shouted, rushing to the dead king.

"He's gone," Legolas sobbed.

"You can't put the breath back in him?"

Legolas shook his head, glancing over his father's many wounds.

Eowyn put her hands on his shoulders and looked to Gimli, who was already in deep concentration. A tomb of solid beryl slid over the Elvenking's body, about the height of a man's waist. Words appeared on it in Tengwar script:

_Ellaran Thranduil Oropherion_

_Aran o Nandorin_

_Adar o Ernil Legolas Sulgarthpen,_

_Nilgon,_

_A i-gwarth Eagan_

_Guth an ion-ho: i-Ungolaran_

Ruin reluctantly burnt a two-foot swath of grass around the tomb, and the wind coaxed acorns to plant themselves in the bare soil. Eowyn waters the seeds as Legolas looked to Nilgon.

"There won't be anywhere he can hide."

Nilgon nodded. "I know. Ara-nin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ellaran Thranduil Oropherion-Elvenking Thranduil, son of Oropher
> 
> Aran o Nandorin-King of the Nandorin
> 
> Adar o Ernil Legolas Sulgarthpen,-Father of Prince Legolas Windkeeper
> 
> Nilgon,-Nilgon
> 
> A i-gwarth Eagan-And the traitor Eagan
> 
> Guth an ion-ho: i-Ungolaran-Killed by his own son: the Spiderking
> 
> Ara-nin = my king


	12. Chapter 11

Grim, the Keepers and Nilgon marched toward Yrndaerond once again. The two brothers took the lead and the others traveled single-file behind. Eowyn glanced at Legolas over Gimli's head, shocked and worried by the expression of hate on his face. The baby kicked, and she covered her belly with her hand protectively.

Legolas barely looked back. Usually when the winds brought him news about the baby, he was immediately at her side.

It was dangerous to speak, now, so Eowyn addressed the water in the air. " _Tell your brothers that I worry about the Sulgarthpen."_

There was silence as the message was relayed. " _They also worry. He is deaf to them right now."_

Eowyn sighed softly, then bit her lip.  _"Tell him, I'm going to have the baby."_

Soon, Legolas turned sharply, very much concerned.

" _He wants to know why you did that."_

" _Because I'm worried about him. Too much hate of Eagan, and he'll become Eagan."_

" _Eagan killed his father."_

" _I know. Just give the message."_

Legolas shook his head and turned back to the road.

" _He says he is nothing like Eagan."_

" _I believe him. That's why I worry."_

The water made a sort of sigh. " _He is deaf again, the winds say."_

Eowyn shook her head.

Legolas pressed on, barely aware of Nilgon at his side, of the winds, or even of the fears in his head whispering of spiders. Thoughts of destroying Eagan consumed him, even as thoughts of his father broke his heart. He stalked along the road like a marching orc, ready and willing to destroy whatever crossed his path.

Finally, the winds broke through.  _"Why do you torment your beloved so?"_

" _Revenge for my father."_

" _Is that all you care about?"_

" _Of course not."_

" _Then stop acting like it."_

" _We set out to destroy Eagan-"_

" _We believe the word was stop."_

" _Whatever. I'm just doing it with more fervor. Eowyn understands."_

" _Does she? She is worried about you."_

" _I don't see wh-"_

" _Spider."_

Legolas fired an arrow and the winds carried it to its target.

This time, the spiders marched out of the bushes in a single line, slowly surrounding the group. The Keepers picked off as many as they could, but no matter how many Gimli squashed, Eowyn flattened, Ruin exploded, or Legolas shot, the spiders ignored it.

Eventually, Legolas held out his hand, calling for a cease-fire.

The spiders continued marching until the group was surrounded, then they stopped and faced inward.

Legolas turned to the largest spider. "Take us to your king."


	13. Chapter 12

Legolas was appalled by the state of Yrndaerond. Cobwebs hung over once majestic halls, and what light had ever been found there had been swallowed by darkness; except for the throne of the Elvenking, which was surrounded by a ring of fire. He saw Ruin smile.

Eagan sat on the throne, dressed in black, with a crude iron crown on his head. The Keepers were made to kneel before him while Nilgon was shepherded off to one side. Eagan stood, glancing disdainfully at his prisoners. "Where is our father, Legolas?"

"Dead," Legolas spat. "You killed him."

"That was not my intention."

"And who will believe that?"

Eagan frowned. "I am your elder,  _gwanor-nin_. And I am the son of the king. That makes me the heir."

"The ruler of our enemies?"

"A treaty was to be made. The Elves panicked and attacked first. I simply helped my new friends defend themselves."

"A treaty with orcs and spiders?" Legolas snorted derisively.

Eagan ignored him and turned to Nilgon. "Brother, we have both been wronged. I have already taken what is mine, and your place is open at my side."

Nilgon shook his head. "What you've done is more wrong than anything Thranduil ever did! I'll have no part of it!"

"Oh, but my brother, you would be the lord of this realm, and I the king, above you in title only."

"You're not the king, Legolas is."

"Really? Last I checked, I'm still the eldest."

"Our father took me aside and instructed me that should anything happen to him, Legolas would inherit the rulership. It is the king's decision who succeeds him."

Eagan glanced at Legolas. "Unless his successor is ended."

"You forget your place."

Eagan drew his sword and placed it at Legolas' heart. "Actually, I'm securing my place."

Legolas glared up.

"So defiant, but I guess this is how you would die with honor." Eagan drew the sword back for the fatal thrust.

" _Tell your brothers and sisters that this must be the blood sacrifice,"_  Legolas whispered. " _And that I will return."_

"No!" Eowyn threw herself in front of the sword, which buried itself in her belly.

"Eowyn!" Legolas caught his wife as she fell back. He slowly stood, white fire in his eyes. "What have you done?"

Eagan shrank back, throwing his sword away. "I-"

Legolas seized him by the throat and ripped the air from his lungs. But that wasn't enough.  _"Disperse his being."_

Eagan writhed in agony as he fought for breath and the winds ripped him apart a molecule at a time.

Suddenly, the winds retreated.

" _What are you doing?"_

" _Your beloved wishes him alive."_

" _He killed her!"_

" _Not so. She would remind you that he is Iluvatar's child still, even if he has greatly lost his way."_

Legolas looked back to see Eowyn begging him with her eyes. He reluctantly dropped Eagan and allowed the air to flow back to his lungs. "Go."

Eagan looked up warily.

"Take your spiders and your orcs and leave this place. I don't care where, but I never want to see your face again. And know that if you step inside our borders again, there will be no mercy."

Eagan slowly stood, righting his crown.

"Hurry! Fire will soon cleanse the forest! Run or burn!"

As the phony king fled, Legolas turned to Ruin, who worked diligently over Eowyn. "how-"

"She'll live," Ruin reported. "But the babe is lost."

Legolas knelt by Eowyn's head.

"The blood is paid," the Riverkeeper murmured. "I made the choice."

Legolas stroked her cheek. "You shouldn't have."

"Not your call."

Legolas sighed and nodded. "I know."


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for brief description of dead fetus

Legolas continued stroking Eowyn's hair as Ruin worked. Gimli and Nilgon stood off to one side; they had offered their help once only to be pushed away.

Ruin shook her head. "I need light!" She raised her hands, and the cleansing fire Legolas had promised rose. She returned to her work as Yrndaerond flooded with light.

Legolas looked away at one point, hiding his tears as Ruin lifted his dead child out of Eowyn's womb.

"Gimli."

" _The child has been placed in a pillar of earth. Where the Earthkeeper sends him, I know not,"_  a breeze whispered.

" _He didn't have a name."_

" _No doubt, the Valar will give him one."_

" _Will I recognize him when I go to Valinor next? Will he know me as his father?"_

" _I couldn't say."_

" _I should've – "_

" _There was nothing you could've done, Sulgarthpen. Be happy that your son will not know the pain of Arda. Be happy that he will be well looked-after."_

The group stayed in the Elvenking's halls for two weeks as Eowyn healed. The wind and earth brought food, the water gave itself, and the fire gave warmth. They finally stepped outside on the Elven New Year. Legolas leaned against a tree as he supported Eowyn. "The forest is alive again."

Eowyn smiled. "I want to live here, now."

"You'll do better than that. Here, you're the queen."

"Yes. And with Eru's blessing, princes and princesses will come after me-"

"And they'll know what it's like to be lords of this land," Legolas said proudly.

Eowyn shook her head. "Eru is Lord of this land."

They visited Thranduil's tomb, and Legolas noted the changed inscription:

_Ellaran Thranduil Oropherion -_

_Adar o_

_Aran Legolas Sulgarthpen_

_A Nilgon -_

_A daerion-ho_

_Guth a i-gwarth: i-Ungolaran_

He wept openly and Ruin had to translate for Eowyn, who then joined him.

One night, they awoke to Legolas' strangled cry. He pointed to a spider on the ground as he clutched his chest, where a large scar still remained. Nilgon, Eowyn, and Gimli were dismayed that his arachnophobia remained.

A messenger met them just before the Pelennor. "There was a battle with orcs. Elmorri fell. Where is milord Thranduil? And the young prince?"

Thankfully, it was Nilgon who answered. "Legolas is now your king. The prince lies with his grandfather. They were given an honorable burial, entombed in Elfstone."

The messenger merely bowed to Legolas. "You must appoint a captain, Ara-nin."

"Nilgon," Legolas answered. "Nilgon will be my strong right arm."

The messenger bowed and rode away, leaving the group to exchange glances.

Legolas was the only one to speak before they continued to the city. "I miss him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ellaran Thranduil Oropherion -Elvenking Thranduil, son of Oropher-
> 
> Adar o-Father of
> 
> Aran Legolas Sulgarthpen-King Legolas Windkeeper
> 
> A Nilgon -And Nilgon-
> 
> A daerion-ho-And his grandson
> 
> Guth a i-gwarth: i-Ungolaran-Killed by the traitor: the Spiderking


	15. Epilogue

_Two years later…_

Legolas paced around the room. And paced. And paced. And-

"Stop!" Pippin cried. "You're making me dizzy!"

The rest of the room laughed. "Maybe he's repaying the favor," Merry teased.

Aragorn, Gimli, and Mayor Gamgee made sounds of agreement, while Celeborn shook his head.

Faramir and Eomer burst through the door. "Are we too late? Has it happened?"

Legolas shook his head, frowning, and continued pacing.

"Legolas!" Pippin groaned.

"Don't worry," Celeborn said. "She'll be fine."

Legolas shook his head. "It's been two days."

As if summoned, a maid walked out of the adjoining room. "That Firekeeper!"

"Flamekeeper," Gimli corrected.

"Doesn't matter." Legolas took her aside. "Is-"

"The queen is fine. As are the children."

Legolas' face slowly lit up. "Did you say children?"

"Yes. A little boy and girl. The queen is asking for you."

Legolas practically ran to Eowyn's side. She looked up and smiled wearily. "What are we going to name them?"

"Eru-Arabar," Legolas took the boy in his arms gently, "because you once told me that Eru is Lord of this land." He gazed tenderly at his daughter. "And Elanna-"

"For no reason at all?"

"Pretty much."

Eowyn laughed.

Ruin stood. "I'll go tell the others."

As she left, Legolas leaned over to Eowyn and whispered, "I think our future will be great. Eru has blessed us tremendously."

Eowyn nodded. "He watches over his children."

**Author's Note:**

> Ara – Nin = my king


End file.
